Living it Up
by obsessivesyndrome
Summary: Kisame. He is that daredevil who stretched the rules and enjoys toeing the thin line between life and death. He blows all norms and conventions away. And he loves it.


**AN: I need a breather from my main fic.**

**Warning: Un-betaed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-**

Living it Up

Kisame had always been a freak. After all, what human had that pale blue skin color like he did? What human had slashes on the cheeks which resembles so much like gills? And that razor sharp teeth?

It was just unnatural.

Kisame never knew his parents. He never knew where he came from. He can't remember and... He doesn't care. Not really.

The old man who took him in when he was a kid, told Kisame that he found him washed up by the tide. The old man was a fisherman by trade and all fishermen are superstitious by nature. It was also not an everyday occurrence in which small unconscious boys were found along the shoreline, tangled in seaweed. Kisame's bluish skin and the gills didn't help either. Thus the small fishing village by the gulf of Water Country was buzzing with rumors. There were a lot of theories as to what exactly Kisame was and where he came from. They were all unfounded but one could not deny the fact that the residents of the fishing village were all rather imaginative.

An old man, missing his left foot (an aftermaths of surviving from an attack from an irate shark) was convinced that Kisame was a warrior sent by the Dragon God to decimate all those humans who dared plunder his seas of his people.

The ladies had more romantic notions of the whole event. According to an old granny with a wrinkled face and toothless grin, Kisame was the reincarnation of a sea creature who suffered from unrequited love with a fair maiden, the lonely daughter of an old fisherman. Apparently, the creature's soul was not at peace and he was given another chance in his second life to achieve the heart of the fair maiden. The granny then went on in detail on explaining Kisame's looks, it had the mark of what he looked like in his first life, so that the fair maiden may recognize him and acknowledge him.

Honestly Kisame didn't cared much for his past. After all, Kisame was not one to think much about anything. Thinking is a tiresome thing, it is better left for geniuses and those ridiculous philosophers.

Kisame is a man of action.

He started by slaughtering everyone in that smelly old fishing village.

If anyone survived that bloodbath, he would have been thoroughly shocked and terrified at how a small child of eight murdered so easily, that monster child with that crazed wide grin on his face. He would have been shaking with fear, how the child enjoys ripping apart bodies and laughing as the warm blood poured over his face. He would have screamed out that the child is a monster, that the child is inhumane and that there is something seriously wrong with the damn kid.

But he is wrong, like how all the villagers were wrong.

Kisame is very much human. He just… looks different. Kisame is not some water creature from folklore, he is not the mutated offspring from a mating of a human and a shark.

Kisame is as human as you and me. He's just missing a little something.

A conscience.

The lack of a conscience was what enabled a mere child to carry out a bloodbath. After all, Kisame didn't really cared. He never did. What's a couple of human lives to him? As long as he has fun, life's great.

That's why he even joined that silly swordsman group in the first damn place. What was it called again? The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, or some funky shit like that? He joined, cause he could then slaughter freely. He didn't cared if members of the guild were to be lapdogs of the Mizukage. As long as his bloodlust is sated, everything's fine. Plus, killing alone was no fun. At least in that group, he gets to kill with other people.

You see, even Kisame feels lonely sometimes.

When he was part of the seven swordmen, he enjoyed Momochi Zabuza's company. That man was a freak like him too. What with Zabuza's bloody masscaring when he was a kid (like Kisame) and that nnonchalant attitude for human lives (like Kisame), not to mention that inhumanely razor sharp set of teeth (like Kisame). And most of all, the thing that they both had in common, was loneliness.

Kisame would even go as far as to say that they were good friends. And that was something very rare for Kisame. The man was hardly the type to bother about human relationships. The only contact he felt with other humans was with the edge of his Samehada. Friend. That word was a foreign concept. It was also a taboo in the line of work he was in, especially in the days of civil unrest. Friendships were fickle and loyalties change easily. The much trusted friend could be the one ramming a kunai through your back.

But Kisame was never one to follow norms. He was that daredevil who stretched the rules and enjoy toeing the thin line between life and death. He blows all norms and conventions away. Everything he does must be outrageous and outlandish. For him, killing people by slicing them apart is not enough, Kisame shaves them and cut them into itsy-bitsy minuscule pieces. To further perpetuate his "shark-man" image, Kisame even went to have his hair dyed the same cold metallic blue like his skin. Engaging in fights is not enough for him, Kisame purposely drags his battles longer to enjoy that exhilarating thrill. Having thousands of enemies was not enough, Kisame also had a single friend that would anytime turn his back on him and kill him in cold blood.

And he did, kind of.

Naturally, Zabuza didn't mean anything against Kisame. But thanks to his assassination attempt, the Mizukage has more paranoid than ever and ordered to have the remaining members of the swordsmen murdered. Kisame barely escaped the ordeal.

That past incident still brought about delight bubbling in him. It was so fun, so exhilarating, to come so close to death. By then, the remaining swordsmen had fled the country when they heard of the Mizukage's plan. But Kisame stayed, he couldn't have left without properly addressing and entertaining the Mist ANBU, would he? To have all the top Mist shinobi attacking him and overwhelming him in their numbers… It was the night of Kisame's life.

After a couple of years of living as a missing-nin, Kisame got bored with the monotony of life. He jumped at the chance of joining that shady Akatsuki organization when he heard of it. He thought it would be like living the life in the seven swordsman group again, slaughtering shinobi together with other freaks like him. Besides, Kisame missed the old days of mindless killings with the silent and comfortable company of Zabuza in the background. He signed up and he got in. To Kisame's delight, Akatsuki exceeded his expectations. It was a group of apathetic killers, crazy freaks and mutated people, like himself. They even had this crazy ass plan of world domination! Kisame didn't cared for power over countries and all those world domination crap. But to achieve world domination, a lot of people had to be killed first, right? Blood has to be shed, right? Wars are inevitable, right?

That got Kisame's attention.

Even though Itachi couldn't substitute Zabuza (no one does), he was okay. The only thing that irritated Kisame was how Itachi prevented Kisame from prolonging fights and unnecessary scuffle. But it was a lot like what Zabuza did to him in the past, so Kisame let it slide. He didn't mind the younger boy ordering him around either. After all, Kisame never liked planning. It was always Itachi and Zabuza who made the plan and them telling Kisame what he was supposed to do. The only thing wrong with Itachi was that the boy was terribly taciturn. Zabuza was not a chatterbox in the least, but he does speak more than a few words most of the time! Itachi was about as chatty as a rock. But Kisame was a pretty easy-going person. After all, everyone had their own quirks, right?

Why quibble?

Itachi didn't ask why he likes to swallow his fish raw, bones, fins and all. And so Kisame didn't ask why Itachi was as chatty as a wall.

Kisame enjoys his life tremendously, even though he was a S-classed criminal wanted all over the states. He is an unrepentant mass murderer constantly on the run. He lives life the way he wants it without regrets. Even though he enjoys killing, has zero moral ethics and honor is a foreign concept in his book. He ignores the silent rule of conforming to society and shinobi codes. Instead he tears them apart. He lives life the way he likes it, nothing else bothers him.

Kisame is the personification of bloodlust and insanity.

He wouldn't want it any other way.

-end-

**AN: Kisame is one of my favorite characters. I hope I did him justice :D Sucks that I didn't manage to show Zabuza and Kisame's relationship as deeply as I wanted to. But I think I got the gist of Kisame's personality, yeah? Reviews!**


End file.
